Generally speaking, wireless communication allows two or more distinct devices, which are separated spatially from each other, to exchange data signals independent of wireline based transmission media, such as coaxial cables, optical fiber, or telephone conductors. The independence from the wireline transmission media, provides utility and convenience, and may reduce costs in relation to the wireline media.
The wireless data signals may comprise electromagnetic energy exchanged over a radio frequency (RF) spectral band between a transmitter device and a receiver device. “Transceivers” comprise devices operable as both a transmitter (Tx) and a receiver (Rx). Wireless data exchange is a feature of various contemporary network applications.
For example, a device related network (“device network”) may be established, which allows multiple communicative computing and peripheral devices associated with a user or enterprise to exchange data signals. Thus, intrapersonal or intra-enterprise data may be exchanged wirelessly over the DEVICE NETWORK between a computing device, such as a user's telephone, and a peripheral device, such as a head set.
Wireless data exchanges may occur between communicatively compatible devices based on one or more communication profiles, definitions, protocols, specifications, and/or standards (collectively, “profiles”) promulgated by various technical, telecommunication, and/or industrial authorities. In some applications, situations may arise in which it may be useful to exchange data wirelessly between devices that communicate based apart from a profile, or based on separate profiles.
It could be useful, therefore, to provide for a wireless data exchange between devices according to a given communication profile that has widespread compatibility and allows for hand-free operation. It could also be useful to provide for a wireless data exchange, relating to an application running on one of the devices, with one or more other devices. Further, it could be useful for the wireless data exchange relating to the application to be communicated between the devices apart from, or outside of the given profile.